Mikes investigation
by JackFrost-300-TrueFrost
Summary: excerpt to how it all started behind the scenes of freddys pizzaria


**Freddy faz bears pizza**

 **The story untold**

 **Excerpt a paper in the ads spoke of an accident at the famous Freddy's faz bears pizza! Night guard wanted please cut out this ad go to faz bears pizza**

 **Times of visits 3:00 to 6:00**

 **Payment 20.00$ an hour for five nights**

"Well that seems like a good pay" spoke Jeremy milts he was 23 years old his mother always said opportunity is now take it and he would his girlfriend Amanda had been pestering him to get a Job. Smiling Jeremy cut out the newspaper clipping he pulled on his coat fed his many cats **(5 to be exact 3 were kittens)** He grabbed his wallet quite empty accept for his driver's license, he sighed "crap I got to at least tell her where im going tonight" he said as he quickly wrote a note then left the apartment.

Driving by a couple a buildings it seemed that Freddy's was all the way down fourth avenue in a empty parking lot the building was small but a bear and a chicken and fox on the sign said it all "Freddy's faz bears pizzeria?" he wondered how kids could like such horrid animatronics opening the door to the restaurant he saw the parlor dining area and on stage were Freddy the bear chica the chicken and bonnie the bunny stationary but it was almost as if they were staring into his soul

he shuddered writing it off as he didn't like animatronics he loved them when he was younger but he found them scary after hearing of the bite of 1987 in pirates cove why do you ask he took this job he really needed the money and 20.00$ an hour was what he needed.

He looked around for the owner or someone but it appeared the place was empty he sighed walking by a prize corner seeing a music box he found it strange as he never remembered this music box he wondered why it wasn't playing he wound it up

 **(Fnaf Music box 2)**

He heard a cute little pretty tune he suddenly screamed as a tall thin figure with a mask and stripped suit came from the box he dropped it and ran through the halls with the stars and pictures of the band and animatronics he yelped as he slammed into a chest he gasped as he had fallen on his but and now was scrambling back from the animatronics foxy **"a-a-argh m-matey n-n-no running in pirates c-cove d-don't make me have to** Gut you **or I'll m-m-make ye walk the plank!"** scrambling to his feet he took off into a room a security room to be exact

apparently the owner had this set up for anyone who came in but never mentioned the fact that the animatronics animals walked on their own around or were that glitchy he panted suddenly there was a click and the answering machine came on some voice came through chiming in

Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbears Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbears Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbears suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.

Panting Jeremy did as the message had said testing the side doors closing and opening testing both side lights and now checking each camera one showing bonnie, chica, and Freddy another showing a basement full of robotics animatronics in pieces parts littered the decrepit old room

one in particular was a mangled mess a white fox head with red lips and teeth made of metal and another only with one eye its endoskeleton attached to that of the mangled mess that was the fox which was dubbed Mangle as the children had torn it apart like foxy she was a pirate only now discontinued she was in the room of destroyed and aged animatronics animals rotting away, suddenly he heard running from the left hall he jumped looking at camera 3 in the hall was Foxy it stood there for a just staring its robotic eye blood red

he gasped realizing he forgot to check on the others a space where chica was once standing "oh no oh no!" he heard laughter from the right door and more running foxy was gone from the camera he slammed the buttons to the doors shutting them immediately just as foxy ran to the door screaming a Childs scream coming from him robotically, and on the other side was chica she stared through the window smiling with teeth ready to eat him if wanted to. He Jolted waiting begging them to go away he was losing power it was at 99% now it was at 60% just because of using the doors he closed his eyes once twice opening them again they were gone he double checked the cameras they were both in a different rooms, foxy was nowhere to be seen he shakily opened the door looking at the clock it was 4:00 an hour and thirty minutes till 6:00 he could do this survive the night!

He settled down looking through the cameras Bonnie was in the party room chica was in the hallway staring at the camera almost as if she were laughing and the curtains to pirate cove were closed foxy was back at pirates cove Freddy was still standing at the stage Jeremy sighed but suddenly he could hear a noise like static "SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT MANGLE!" the vents buzzed and hummed with the noise of mangles voice Jeremy thought what do I do what do I do! Then he had an idea and got ready for mangle he held a metal pipe a discarded piece for plumbing then silence he hoped she didn't go into the side vent he waited for what seemed like hours she came from the left vent "AHHH!" silence it had just turn six o clock destruction blood trail leading to the back room full of Freddy fazbears suits and spare parts blood all over the place especially on the suit **(Guess he didn't survive one night)**

The owner Fred the creator and owner of fazbears pizza has come to work only to find destruction of his restaurant slash quality entertainment he sighed seeing foxy at his post Freddy chica, and bonnie, in the exact positions they were the night before only red ruby dots dotted bonnies chest he knew what was coming next and no one would ever know! So he called in the Janitor who he paid tripled his salary for not saying a thing even though it was basically hiding away murder that wasn't the first guard to be stuffed in a Freddy's faz bears suit

 **(Mike Schmidt not sure how he looks so im just gonna say he wears a blue night guard outfit and has green eyes and brown tousled hair)**

Mike Schmidt had just come home after being fired at McDonalds for accidently hitting a kid with his floor waxer **(ouch)** his wife Charlene Schmidt's looked at him with sympathy "have hard days at work sweetheart?" he put his hat and uniform on the wrack "I got fired" Charlene gasped "oh god not again MIKE this is the fifth job this month when are you gonna stick with one" mike felt anger bubble beneath "IM TRYING DO YOU NOT SEE HOW HARD IT IS HAVING TO WORK WITH SUCH FUCKING ASSHOLES" he screamed Charlene started to cry he regretted yelling "Charlene b-" she ran from the room sobbing and slamming the door he sighed knowing he wasn't sleeping in bed but possibly on the couch tonight there was a thud as a newspaper hit the door he groaned tiredly but got it anyways he sat at the nice leather couch he and Charlene worked together to buy with the extra cash from the jobs he had he feasted his eyes on the new job entrees half of them boring and dull and minimum wage but something caught his eye.

Night guard needed!

Times of visit appointment 3:00 to 6:00

Please cut out ad in paper

Freddy fazbears pizzeria!

30.00$ five nights

He smiled all his troubles were going away he quickly cut the paper out and pulled on his trench coat and hat and slammed the door it was raining at the moment he drove for what seemed like hours till he saw it **(Cue thunder lightning XD)** The glowing red neon sign of a bear a fox a chicken and a bunny holding pizza or holding knives or forks in bright red letters and yellow at the bottom and purple almost like a rainbow said Freddy's Fazbears pizzeria! He smiled seeing a familiar face the owner Fred Fazbear they shook hands smiling and conversing **"Please come inside or you'll catch your death out here"** He said gently pushing mike inside **"welcome to Freddy fazbears pizzeria so speaking money wise you must stay five nights a week to earn 30.00$ that all depends if you stay the hole night and nothing is broken stolen or *cough* bloody *cough* *cough*Anyways let me show you to your office"** Slowly Fred went over the rules or what was most important for his employee to know at the moment "anyways enjoy the night see you tomorrow morning and if you get hungry some left over pizza is there for you" he said before the sound clicks and turns of keys of locking him in, and so it begins…


End file.
